


Anakin Turns Thirty

by psocoptera



Series: Thirty Fic [8]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 30Fic, Clones, Gen, Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine gives Vader a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anakin Turns Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a paper cd envelope I had in the car, when my 25-minute commute took five hours in the snow.

"I got you a birthday present," Palpatine had said, and Vader had let the autopilot take him to the unfamiliar coordinates.

When he landed at an unmarked facility on the edge of an unremarkable city, Vader still wasn't sure whether he was there to intimidate the loyal or punish the rebellious.

"We took her out of the tank this morning," they told him as they ushered him in.

The clone was naked, flawless, even younger than his earliest memories of her.

"She's imprinted on you," they told him.

Anakin never thought about Padme, but she would be about 35 now. He wondered if she'd have strands of grey in her hair.

The clone looked up at him adoringly.

Vader destroyed the clone, the cloners, the facility, and had laid waste to most of the city before Palpatine sent an order to stop.

"Many happy returns," Palpatine wished him when he returned to Coruscant. "Thirty should be something special, don't you think?"

Vader never thought about Padme, but now when he did he saw the doe eyes of the clone. Palpatine smiled cruelly and stroked his helmet when he knelt.


End file.
